


Romp

by SinclairTopside



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: I was paid to be weird, M/M, This is a crack fic, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 04:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclairTopside/pseuds/SinclairTopside
Summary: Genichiro has a break from meetings and visits his sick Wolf, but Wolf has other plans.





	Romp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuanman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuanman/gifts).



> Y'all I was paid to write this. I jokingly referred to cum as "pp tears," killed my server of friends and was paid to then write a fic using said term, among others. So. Yeah.

“Wolf.” Genichiro strode into their room, bending down and cupped Wolf’s face, pulling him into a gentle kiss. The world was finally where it should be, it was peaceful in Ashina, the ministry subdued and Genichiro sat as the leader of Ashina, the head. He was proud to be in the same spot as his late grandfather but he no longer allowed power to feed his hunger. Wolf was the reason for that, the only reason why he had been able to come back from the brink of insanity. Before he had hungered for power, the power to protect Ashina, giving up everything including his humanity. It had taken a considerable amount of recovery and time to return to being even half the fighter he had been. His arms were permanently burned from the lightning of tomoe, blackened from the surges that had flown through him. Wolf had cut him down twice and both times he had seen the pain in those soft eyes. He had somehow managed to survive, despite all he had done and all he had put his body through.  


Kuro, the former divine heir had helped care for him alongside Emma, Wolf oftentimes  
had been away fetching the ingredients for medicines, food and such. It had taken a few years of recovery and building to restore Ashina castle and its forces. In those few years, Genichiro had come to truly love Wolf and in a way he always had. He’d wanted the other to be his from the beginning, but now he saw Wolf as his sweet love and equal, cherishing him as if he would lose him. And that was a very real possibility. Once they had removed the dragon’s heritage, Wolf’s ability to resurrect was taken away, meaning the next time he died was his last. That’s why Genichiro had asked Wolf to remain around the castle, never straying too far. Wolf had been generous and agreed and it had been such a wonderful day that he had taken his lover that night for the first time. It was...good, so good that sometimes he feared it was all a dream. But every morning he woke up with Wolf lying at his side he felt a wash of relief.  
Genichiro smiled as he pulled away, pressing another kiss to Wolf’s forehead. “What’s the matter?” Wolf asked, cocking his head.  


“Nothing at all, I simply had a moment to spare between meetings. How are you feeling?” Wolf had woken that morning with a fever and Emma had ordered bed rest, despite the shinobi’s protests. He was still technically Kuro’s shinobi, so the now 16-year-old prince “ordered” him to stay in bed and Wolf being the ever serious person he was, listened. Genichiro did not let his sick lover distract him from his work, but he was in and out during moments of freedom in order to check up on him.  


“I’m feeling better. Gen, you don’t need to come to check up on me so often, I’m okay. You should be focusing on your work,” Wolf murmured. He looked different, his Wolf, not bad different but more relaxed. He had his hair down, Genichiro’s favorite because he could run his hand through the dark locks, and he wore a soft white kimono for leisure.  


“Of course I need to check on you, it’s more for my peace of mind,” he admitted with a small hum. He was obsessed with making sure that Wolf was okay, alive and well at all times. It was a feeling he had never known before but one he cherished with Wolf. He loved the other dearly, so much so that he would become a shura should he ever lose Wolf. He knew it deep within himself, he didn’t need to think much about it to know his fate.  


“If it makes you feel better,” Wolf whispered, touching Genichiro’s hand and kissing him. “I will be back to normal tomorrow.”  


“No, you won’t. Emma said two days of rest,” he scolded the shinobi, who gave him an annoyed huff.  


“I’ll be fine Gen,” he mumbled. His Lord didn’t budge on the matter and Wolf was exasperated by the end of their short tif. “How long do you have?” He asked the other suddenly.  


Gen cocked his head. “Half an hour before I need to be in a military meeting, why?” He purred when Wolf sat up more and slipped out of his kimono. Genichiro was an incredibly simple man, he saw his naked lover and he felt an urge to be with him. Wolf was beautiful, with scars that littered his torso that Gen adored tracing with his tongue. Wolf’s cock was smaller than his in length but thicker, and he loved sucking the other off or eating him out while jerking him off. Giving Wolf pleasure gave him life, but he knew that Wolf felt the same about him. “Wolf, are you sure you’re well enough?” He murmured, though that didn’t stop him from reaching out and running his large hands down his much smaller lover’s sides.  


“I am. And I want you to fuck me,” he whispered. “I want your cock inside of me Genichiro, I want to feel your cock cry pp tears into my wet hole,” he growled. Genichiro groaned and pressed their lips together, pinning Wolf to their futon and climbing on top of him. It didn’t take much to get either of them going, both already half hard, Genichiro’s cock leaking droplets of pp sap. Wolf moaned against the other’s mouth, pulling his wrists away from Genichiro’s grip to wrap around the man, pulling him close and rutting against him.  


“Fuck Wolf, you’re so eager today,” he growled. “Gonna breed you full of me, make you ache for it. You want that baby? Wanna be full of pp tears?” He bit Wolf’s neck, the shinobi groaning and pulling at his clothing, pushing down Genichiro’s bottoms to get to his cock. “You must be starving for it,” he whispered, kissing Wolf’s cheek. “Take it then,” he hissed. Wolf pushed Genichiro off of him, moving to situate himself between the man’s legs, wrapping his lips around the Lord’s massive cock. He was thick and it was always so erotic to watch Wolf take him, the shinobi’s lips wrapped around him, the head of his cock bobbing in and out of the other’s throat to the point it was slightly visible. Genichiro moaned, rocking his hips and forcing Wolf to take more of him, never forcing the other but Wolf liked it rough, liked when Genichiro pushed him more than he thought he could take. “Gods Wolf, you’re so beautiful taking my cock like this. I’m going to fill your mouth then turn you over and spill my milk into your waiting hole.” He grunted, grabbing the back of Wolf’s head and forcing his cock all the way in, Wolf swallowing around him. The Lord cursed, seeing his cock outlined in Wolf’s throat, thrusting in and out of the other eagerly, aching. He loved their size difference, loved having Wolf’s tiny body taking him in ways that he had never expected. “Fuck Wolf, I’m going to cum,” he moaned, fucking Wolf’s mouth harder and faster before burying himself into the shinobi’s mouth. He grunted when he came, his pp tears spilling down Wolf’s abused throat. “Swallow it all,” he growled, pulling out and watching Wolf. He slipped his finger into the shinobi’s mouth, opening it to make sure.  


Wolf licked the man’s fingers and smirked. “I always swallow,” he purred. Wolf climbed on top of Genichiro, the man’s cock still aching and fat, full of more sap to be deposited into Wolf’s willing and aching body. “Fuck me Gen,” he moaned, rocking his ass down against Genichiro’s cock. The Lord wrapped his hands around Wolf’s small waist and threw him onto his back, climbing on top of him and pushing his legs far apart, lifting them up to give him perfect access.  


“You fucking slut, you’re already dripping. Instead of resting you fucked yourself didn’t you?” He groaned as he thrust in, not bothering to prep Wolf, the other clearly having done the work for him. “God you’re so dirty,” he hissed, fucking into the shinobi relentlessly.  
Wolf cried out, gripping their blanket and sobbing as Genichiro pounded him. “Yes! Fuck I’m your slut Gen, all yours,” he moaned. He had taken the liberty to finger himself thoroughly while Genichiro had been gone, wanting to be nice and ready for his lover when he returned. He jerked his hips helplessly, the position leaving him unable to do much, but thankfully Genichiro wasn’t in the teasing mood. His Lord was eager to fuck him, pounding Wolf’s wet hole without mercy, the head of his cock slamming into Wolf’s sweet spot, the shinobi howling. They rutted against one another, Genichiro’s grip on Wolf’s legs were bruising, his second orgasm looming. His milk was already seeping into Wolf’s body and he knew his slut of a shinobi wanted it all, to take it in from every hole. He slammed harder, faster and shouted when he came, grabbing Wolf’s hips and impaling him onto his cock. “Wolf! I’m going to fucking breed you with my pp tears!” He snarled, his sap oozing into Wolf’s hole, filling every inch. He reached with one hand, grabbing Wolf’s cock and stroking it, the shinobi crying out when he came, his own pp tears shooting across his belly.  


Genichiro pulled out and tucked himself into his trousers, pulling Wolf into a kiss. “I need to go to my meeting. Keep my pp tears inside of you and I’ll give you more later,” he purred, kissing his debauched shinobi. He nuzzled his sweet Wolf, who was had passed out from their rough and fast session. Genichiro wiped Wolf clean before tucking him into bed and slipping out.


End file.
